Need You Now
by Gifted-Hands05
Summary: "I don't know how to do without. I just need you now." A Traylor song-fic...


_**It is 5:55 AM and I'm just finishing this, what can I say? I couldn't sleep and I've been hooked on this song since hearing it on the Grammy's Sunday... Hope you enjoy**_

_**I don't own anything!  
**_

_**TAYLOR:**_

_Being a doctor and the young and beautiful wife of one of the most talented basketball players to ever grace the L.A. Lakers roster, you would think that I had it made. Big house, more money than I could spin, and not only did my side of the garage look like a pack of skittles with a pink and yellow Lambo but so did my jewelry box. My collection of multi colored diamonds were impressive to say the least. So to see me in the middle of my living room in front of a roaring fire dressed only in my husband's jersey and endless tears you would wonder what could possibly be wrong. _

_Simply put: EVERYTHING_

_My perfect word started to collaspe around me a little over three months ago when I found out that my husband, my world, my heart was cheating on me. I guess the guilt became too much because he came clean to me over dinner one night. I haven't shared the same breathing space with him since. It may seem a little harsh, but you have to understand where I'm coming from. Every since our senior year my heart had been wrapped up in Troy Bolton. My man, best friend, and eventually husband. I never had any doubt that I would be with him for the rest of my life and I thought he felt the same. So to find out that we had made it this far only for him to betray me and destroy everything that mattered was too much to handle. So why am I still dwelling on it? Why after three months of seperation am I sitting here clad in his jersey crying with pictures of every perfect memory scattered all around the floor?_

_Simply put: Every single reason that made his infidelity so hard to accept are the exact reasons I love him so..._

_Even after all of the hurt and the pain, I couldn't see being without him. He didn't just own a piece of my heart he was my heart. And no matter how many times I reminded myself of what brought us to this point I couldn't help but miss him. _

_I dried my tears and stood up in search of my cell phone... _

_Its been long enough..._

_I couldn't fight it anymore..._

_**It's A Quarter After One**_

_**I'm All Alone **_

_**And I Need You Now**_

_**Said I Wouldn't Call **_

_**But I've Lost All Control **_

_**And I Need You Now**_

_**And I Don't Know How **_

_**I Can Do Without**_

_**I Just Need You Now**_

_**TROY:**_

_I poured the last of the Jack Daniels into the shot glass and threw it back. Frowning as I pushed it down. I looked at my cell phone hoping to find that she had called and somehow someway I'd missed her call. I did my best to hold back the sob that tried to force itself out as I looked only to find that what I was hoping so badly for was simply not to be and hadn't been for three months. I looked past the wall paper on my phone which was a picture of me and Taylor on draft night, and towards the time and saw that it was a quarter after one. _

_I got up and stumbled across the hotel room towards the calender I kept on the wall and barely put up a red ex to mark yet another day I would be without my "Tay-Bear" I was hurting without her but I knew that I was the reason that we were like this. The attention and the fame that came alone with OUR dream evetually caused what was now a strain in OUR marriage. I can't say Taylor wasn't caring, attentive, or supportive. She was all of those things and more. But I started thinking with the wrong head and for the last three months I've had to live with the fact that I hurt her and our marriage. Instead of waking up to her beautiful face, I've had to live with seeing the tears that fell down her cheek as I told her how I betrayed her love and trust. And everytime I see the heart broken look that crossed her face on that fateful night I feel a pain shoot through my chest._

_That girl, my wife, my best friend, my all was the reason I do what I do. The reason why I am what I am. And a few days of weakness changed it all and made her doubt me, my love, and every single vow I made infront of our family, friends, and God..._

_When she put me out I promised I would let her breath, give her space, but I was too many shots of whiskey in and my new best friend "Jack Daniels" were urging me to call her..._

_**It's A Quarter After One**_

_**I'm A Little Drunk **_

_**And I Need You Now**_

_**Said I Wouldn't Call**_

_**But I've Lost All Control **_

_**And I Need You Now**_

_**And I Don't Know How **_

_**I Can Do Without**_

_**I Just Need You Now**_

_**TAYLOR:**_

_The doorbell rung and I jumped up still only dressed in his jersey. I swung the door open and looked at Troy. Neither of us said a word. We just stood there looking at each other. Three months apart had changed us physically. My bobbed hair had grew out and was now curly, and his once bared face was now covered by over grown hair even though his once shaggy hair had been cut short. I closed the distance between us and wrapped my arms around him, taking in his scent mixed with alcohol. _

_He hurt me, I was still hurting, but I believed that we could work it out. We had to. _

_I need him, and he needs me..._

_**TROY**__:_

_I embraced my wife for the first time in three months and at the feel of her soft body against mine I almost died. I pulled her in tighter and fell even deeper in love with her because any other woman would have ignored what her head and heart wanted, and protect their pride. Therefore never picking up the phone. Taylor never ceased to amazed me, she extended this second chance and I wouldn't screw it up. Even with my infidelity she still loved me beyond it all. There's no way I deserved this but she gave it to me anyway and words couldn't explain how happy I was. _

_It would take work, it would take time, but for now in this moment in time I had my life back. I had my heart back. I was home..._

_I had my wife_

_And that's all I needed..._

_**Oh Baby, I Need You Now...**_

_**A/N: The song is Need You Now by Lady Antebellum... It didn't come out quite how I expected but here it is :)**_


End file.
